My Blood
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Y entonces cuando el la miro a los ojos, derrotado, y dijo: "no puedo seguir con esto Elena" eso debió haberla noqueado del dolor, debió haberla hecho llorar y suplicar que se quedase a su lado, debió decirle que él era el único, pero no podía, porque él y ella sabían que la Elena de Stefan había muerto, Y en su lugar, La de Damon había despertado. 4x06 Elena Pov's


_**Summary: **__"no puedo seguir con esto Elena" _vale, eso debía haberla noqueado del dolor, debió haberla hecho llorar y suplicar que se quedase a su lado, pero no podía, porque él y ella sabían que la Elena de Stefan había muerto, Y en su lugar, La de Damon había despertado.

"_**Y Dios sabe que no estoy muriendo sino finalmente respirando**_

_**Y Dios sabe que es la única manera de sanarme**_

**Y toda la sangre que perdí por ti ahogo el amor que creía, conocía."**

**My Blood-Ellie Goulding**

**My Blood**

Caminar por la oscuridad siempre le había dado miedo, mucho miedo, no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, casi esperando a que un montón de manos huesudas y garras afiladas la atraparan de todos lados y la arrastraran hasta las recónditas esquinas del infierno.

_Vale, siempre había sido algo exagerada._

El punto era que siempre había querido ser valiente, es decir, si, actuaba cuando debía, y no le importaba que tuviese que hacer para salvar a quienes le importaban, esa valentía era la que tenía, pero como todos dicen, jamás estamos satisfechos con lo que tenemos, ella añoraba el otro tipo de valentía, aquella con la que podía seguir caminando aunque no tuviese a nadie a su lado, pues de ella carecía absolutamente.

Pelear no era le problema, pelear sola sí lo era, le aterraba el estar sin apoyo, sin un hombro a su lado, sin una mano amiga, le aterraba estar sola, con alguien todo, sola, nada, pues en el miedo a perder a aquellos que quería encontraba fuerza.

_Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de él, de Damon._

Siempre terco, siempre siguiendo aquello que creía aunque estuviese equivocado, aunque luego tuviese que lidiar con las consecuencias, siempre siguiendo su propio plan, era cabezota, si, pero admirable, no le importaba que nadie lo apoyase, no le importaba estar solo, no le importaba luchar, arriesgarse e ir directo a una muerte segura sin que nadie le cubriese la espalda, el era persona suficiente para cualquier reto al que se plantease, y a ella, Elena Gilbert le temblaban las piernas con el simple hecho de tener que quedarse o pasar tiempo sola.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres la soledad la abrumaba, se la engullía entera de una manera aterradora, cuando estaba sola debía pensar y pensar conllevaba a sopesar y reflexionar, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, estar sola significaba enfrentar a sus demonios y aceptar aquella realidad que ignoraba siempre que podía: Que estaba realmente sola en aquel mundo, Ella y su hermano lo estaban.

Y luego Stefan había llegado, cegador como una estrella, tan distractor que en un principio ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de ver a un elefante rosa en la habitación si él estaba en ella, Estuvo aterrada desde el instante en que posó sus ojos en él, aterrada de aferrarse, aterrada de querer, aterrada de perder de nuevo, y aunque el susto de descubrir que no era exactamente humano le supuso un reto, Internamente estuvo aliviada, feliz, por Stefan era su salvación aunque no lo admitiese nunca, porque detrás de su hermosa persona y su perfecto ser había otra gigantesca razón por la que se permitió enamorarse con todo lo que tenía.

_Stefan no podía morir._

Era su sitio seguro, era su pedacito de para siempre, era la seguridad de saber que jamás derramaría lagrimas ante su cuerpo, jamás tendría que decirle adiós, aquel era el hombre de su vida y no tendría que sobrevivir a él, se enamoró, con todo sus ser, con su corazón y algunas veces se sentía tan intenso que el pecho no era lo suficientemente grande, se sentía extenuada ante tanto cariño, lo quería, con todo, bueno…

_Lo quiso._

Porque luego había muerto, aunque no del todo, había no-muerto, ahora su corazón no latía, ahora la sed de sangre era insoportable, pero por encima de los idílicos síntomas del vampirismo, ahora ella había cambiado, aunque le hubiese costado aceptarlo, aunque aún una parte de ella estaba fuertemente aferrada al cadáver ahogado de aquella dulce y misericordiosa Elena, aunque se negase a desmentir aquel amor por Stefan tan correcto, puro y cálido, Ella había cambiado, Elena Gilbert Había muerto en aquel puente, y en lugar de ella había vuelto otra Elena, una totalmente diferente, una que aunque no quisiese aceptarlo se sentía bien bebiendo sangre, una vampiro, una no tan buena y misericordiosa, y estando como estaba, aferrada al cadáver de una chica que alguna vez fue ella, aquello le causaba muchos problemas.

Pero era hora de aceptarlo, Hora de dejarlo ir, hora de ser una chica grande, aunque su hombro para llorar no la apoyara, aunque Stefan no la apoyara, porque parte de ser una chica grande era ser sincera consigo misma y con todos, y a pesar de estar muy segura de la fuerza y la intensidad arrebatadora con la que Había amado a Stefan, también estaba muy segura de que aquella luz cálida y pura ya no estaba, aquel sentimiento tan blanco y sagrado ya no estaba en su pecho, aquel amor puro e incondicional se había ido, no sabía porque, y aquella había sido la razón de mucho de su llanto, pero ahora lo había descubierto.

_No podía amar tan pura y castamente como lo había hecho antes porque ahora ella no era el ser puro y bueno que había sido, ya no era esa chica dulce, ya no tenía esa fe ciega._

La Elena que había venido de vuelta estaba llena de fuego, de deseo, de impulso, de sed, y aunque seguía teniendo claro que matar estaba mal, entendía que alimentarse era parte de su naturaleza, ya no era la chica humana que comía sandwich's ahora era la chica vampira que si no podía encontrar una bolsa de sangre robada, se abalanzaba sobre el primer cuello latiente que se le cruzase.

Ya no podía fingirlo, y Stefan lo había visto, Stefan lo sabía, veía esa decepción, esa desesperación que en su tiempo la había hecho sentir tan mal, pero ahora no le causaba nada mas que tristeza conjunta, empatía, porque el sentimiento de luto ella también lo sentía, Elena había muerto, La Elena de Stefan estaba muerta.

—_¿Stefan porque enviaste a Damon en lugar de ir tú?—_

—_Porque, últimamente él es quien logra llegar a ti de forma en las que yo no puedo.—_

Aquello no le sorprendió para nada, debía haberle dolido, debía haberla hecho disculparse y decirle a Stefan que Damon no importaba, que Damon nunca había importado, pero no podía, porque había prometido ser sincera, y porque la nueva Elena era más Damon, porque la nueva Elena era fuego, porque odiaba comportarse como alguien que no era, y porque aunque le molestase Damon parecía aceptarla más que Stefan, porque Damon sabía exactamente qué decir, porque a Damon la entendía.

_Y por sobre todo, porque Damon había logrado meterse por debajo de su piel y llegar hasta su pecho._

Aquello no era amor, era necesidad, no era cariño, era sed, era ganas de Estar a su lado, Era ganas de abalanzársele encima y robarle hasta le último aliento, era fuego, era unión, Damon la comprendía, Damon la ponía de cabeza, nada tenía de casto y puro, aquello era furia y deseo, aquello era querer metérsele debajo de la piel y aun así sentir no estar lo suficientemente cerca, era enloquecedor, era desquiciante, y aunque antes lo había podido ignorar, ahora ya no podía, no cuando todo se había magnificado, Ella era como una hambrienta, Stefan era el agua, te llenaba, te hidrataba, se sentía bien, Pero Damon era Una hogaza de paz humeante, Imposible de rechazar.

_Stefan era el Agua, y Damon La comida, Pero entonces, Elena descubrió que la comida también contenía agua._

Por ello, Cuando Stefan se sentó a su lado derrotado y le dijo que no podía seguir con ello, Elena no rompió a llorar como habría pensado tiempo atrás que lo haría, que Stefan le terminase hubiera supuesto el fin del mundo para la Elena humana, pero para la nueva Elena, se sintió solo como una puñetazo que ves venir desde lejos, Duele, sí, pero ya te habías preparado para él, de hecho ya lo estabas esperando, aquello solo la hizo sentir cansada y ligera.

_Stefan no podía con ello._

_Y ella tampoco._

Porque ella no era su pura y casta Elena, Ella era fuego, ella era deseo, ella era sed, Ella era…Damon.

Y lo único que podía inquietarle del tema era que siendo Humana, Siendo la Elena de Stefan, Aun así Damon la había querido desde un principio.

_Tal vez aquello, significaba algo…_

_O tal vez ella siempre había sido un poco exagerada._

¿Quién sabe?.

**Fin.**

**Hola, Hola, **¿Cómo están? Yo extenuada, pase de estar saltando en una pierna y gritando a todo pulmón al mundo que por fin Damon y Elena se había acostado a gritarle a Julie Plec que era una reverenda perra que no dejaba jamás a Damon ser feliz, Reí y llore, Desconsoladamente, no sé, y todo en una fracción de menos de 3 minutos, eso me dejo absolutamente noqueada, rabiosa y exhausta.

¿Qué habéis hecho ustedes al ver eso? Yo solo quería que Caroline se callara su reverenda Boca, ¡por dios! Solo dejen a Damon ser feliz por un capitulo maldita sea.

**En fin, espero les guste mi aporte, espero su opinión. **

**Salvatore's Girl.**

_Damon solo puede ser lo mejor, O lo peor para ella._

_**Rose.**_


End file.
